


Bubble Butt

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Peter Parker, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cum Eating, Degradation, Everyone Is Gay, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Incest, Incest Fetish, Incest Kink, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex, incest sex, incest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Peter had always been super attracted to his own father, Tony. Tony was the man of his desires, his dreams. He had to jerk off to imagining his father fucking his tight asshole otherwise he could not cum. Now when Tony discovers that his own son masturbates over him, he simply must fulfill his son's naughty fantasies - else what kind of a father would he be?
Relationships: Ironman x Spider-Man, Peter Parker x Tony Stark - Relationship, Peter Parker/ Tony Stark, Spider-Man x Ironman, Spider-Man/ Ironman, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark x Peter Parker, Tony stark/ Peter Parker, ironman/ spider-man
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Parent/Child AU: Gay Incest Sex
> 
> Uderage tag cause no age specified, up to you for interpretation. Unprotected sex. Slight degradation. Gay incest sex. 
> 
> I am a shameless whore, and you read the tags. Hate comments increase the hits and my fuel for more content uwu

At this point Peter had no shame in admitting that he wanted to be rawed by his own father.

_And why wouldn't he want that?_

He was the son of the Tony Stark, the sexiest daddy after all. It was honestly very understandable to lust after that man. Every single person wanted to ride that dick and that irresistible face. Tony was practically a sex god, sex on legs even.

Peter had always jerked off to those sexy pictures of Tony that landed on famous magazines. Tony without his shirt, in his tight boxers, oiled slick and working hard in his workshop. God knows how many times he had cum in his pants whenever he was around his daddy. He was always checking out his daddy whenever the opportunity presented itself before him.

Now this was no news to Tony. Peter was not exactly the most quiet one when it came to pleasuring himself in his room. Tony would always find himself watching his beautiful baby boy playing with his young cock, and that would inevitably lead to Tony touching himself too. It made him feel like a sick fuck but god it was the hottest thing ever. And when Peter moaned out or cried out when he orgasmed was the intoxicating red cherry on top.

Whenever they would hug, Tony would make sure to rub his cock against Peter. That would set Peter's body on fire. Peter would inhale his father's scent and cling onto it to scent himself. He wanted to smell like his daddy...so much that he would steal Tony's used shirt from the laundry hamper to help him jerk off. Many a times he came all over the clothes so he'd end up manually doing the laundry but all the effort was absolutely worth it.

The same cycle continued for months, till that very day.

_That one night._

Peter was unbearably horny and needed his hole to be stuffed. He rummaged through his secret drawer to find his favourite dildo. It was the kind with a suction base that could be attached to any surface. The best part was that it was supposedly modeled after Tony's dick. It was nice and long, had a good girth and sported a healthy pair of balls.

He quickly discarded all of his clothes and made his way to the shower. He attached his toy to the wall opposite of the shower head. He kept the curtains open, he wanted to see him fucking himself on his father's 'cock'. He covered his index and middle fingers with a nice load of lube to prep himself. He held his soft ass cheeks apart to slide his fingers into himself.

He moaned out loud as he continued to finger his asshole, imagining that those were his father's fingers exploring his insides. Precum glistened on the sensitive pink head of his gorgeous length. When he felt that his ass was ready to be pounded, he squirted another dollop of the cold lube onto his hands. He massaged it between his palms to warm it up a bit and slathered it all over his pink nipples. Gosh he loved his nipples being played with. He took his nipples between his index and middle fingers and teased himself. The sensation was addicting.

After almost ten minutes of teasing himself he decided that now he just had to empty his balls or they'd burst.

He held his ass cheeks wide apart and carefully backed himself onto the dildo that awaited him for so long. Peter just could not stop moving and moaning like a pathetic whore now.

"Yes, oh yes daddy. Right there, fuck your baby boy. Fuck me, oh god please fuck me!" Peter cried out in joy.

Now what he was unaware of was that Tony had been listening to the whole thing on the other side of the closed door. He had no shame, his cock was hanging out and he was masturbating to the delicious sounds that his son was making. He sighed softly and kept toying with his length as Peter kept going without a care in the world.

"Yes daddy I'm your filthy slut, only yours daddy," Peter blabbered as he kept fucking his ass and jerking off at the same time, "I'm your dirty little baby boy, I'm such a dirty slut for wanting my own dad's dick but daddy I love it. I love you, I love you so much daddy!"

That's it. Tony was going to bed his son. There was no stopping, no turning back now. He was going to kiss, fuck, love and cum in his son.

Tony slid off his pants and shirt. He was standing fully naked in his own son's room now. Not that it was the first time, he had been naked on his son's bed before. He has masturbated countless times on Peter's bed, inhaling his little boy's sweet scent and leaving his own behind.

Tony very casually entered his son's bathroom like it was no big deal. He stood there, mesmerized. Peter was a muscular and beautiful boy, his boy and he was going to corrupt his little boy. He stood there stoking his cock, waiting for his baby to notice him.

"I love your cock daddy, so much! Yes I'm a whore for you daddy, and sick incest addicted whore. Just for you daddy. I only want my dad's cock, nobody else's. Ah daddy, yes please make me yours!"

"Is that so baby?" Tony made his presence known.

Peter's eye shot open and he froze in his spot, unable to move a single muscle or even take a breath. His blood was about to run cold but then he noticed that Tony was butt naked, cock in hand and smiling lovingly.

"I-I..this is not, not what-"

"It's okay baby, I know. I have known for a while, it's okay." Tony reassured his naked son infront of him, who seemed to be frozen in the headlights like a deer.

Tony made his way into the shower and hugged Peter, making sure that both their cocks were pressed against each other's. Peter was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. Everything was happening way too quickly for his brain to respond properly, other than let out a sweet moan of 'daddy'.

That went straight to Tony's cock. He gave Peter a light squeeze and let go of the hug. He pushed his son against the wall, making the head of the dildo hit Peter's sweet spot.

"Ah daddy! Please I, I.."

"It's okay baby, daddy loves you. Daddy loves his little boy so so much."

"I love you so much daddy, you make me so h-"

"Horny?"

"I was gonna say happy but yeah, that too daddy. You make your baby so so horny.."

"Then let your daddy show you how much he loves you. Let your daddy take care of you darling"

Tony held Peter in place by cupping his son's beautiful face and kissing him on his mouth. Tony started slowly and sweetly, then he proceeded to suck on his son's tongue. Peter's mouth was so silky that Tony lost himself in the kiss. He was kissing his son, his very own son but god it felt so good. It felt perfect, like it was supposed to be.

Peter was desperately making Tony shove his tongue down Peter's throat. He wanted to taste his daddy in every single way, including drinking his daddy yummy spit. His own soft lips against his father's mature ones - everything he ever wanted. Everything he ever needed.

Both their hands were roaming around each other's bodies, exploring every single curve.

Tony kissed his way to his son's pink and puffy nipples. Peter had gorgeous Pecs and Tony just had to latch his mouth on to those inviting buds. Peter let out a loud moan as he caressed Tony's hair. Tony kept licking and sucking, going between both the nipples like his life depended on it. He had dreamed of fucking his son, god he was gonna do everything in his power to do tonight. He looked into his young son's eyes as he bit softly onto the sensitive buds.

"Daddy please, daddy. You, your cock. Please I can't anymore, I just can't. Fuck me dad, fuck your son. Make him your little slut, please dad!"

Tony smiled and pulled Peter closer to him. He guided Peter out of the shower.

"So this is what you've been using huh?" Tony asked Peter, as he removed the dildo from the wall.

"Um yeah, uh..it's modeled after you though..."Peter managed to speak.

"Oh you naughty naughty boy, you've been a bad boy I see. Suck." Tony stated as he held the previously used dildo to Peter's lips.

Peter being the obedient good boy that he was, he complied. He swallowed the whole length till the base with so much ease. He licked and sucked the toy to make up to his father, to make Tony happy.

"That's it, good boy."

"Thank you daddy.."

Tony made Peter face mirror. He bent Peter over the sink so that Peter's ass was in the perfect position for him. Tony took a bit of his time playing with his son's ass. He squeezed the ass cheeks, spanked it cherry red and was even knuckle deep in his son's ass. Peter was a blabbering mess at this point. Tony decided that now finally, it was time for them to move to the main event.

Tony positioned himself behind Peter after he stuck the dildo to the mirror, making Peter suck on it while his father abused his little asshole. Tony wanted to use a condom but upon Peter's request to be rawed by his daddy for the first time, he agreed. He took a nice helping of lube for his cock and massaged it. Tony took some time to slide into his son's puckered hole, and once he was in it was like heaven for him. His son's ass was perfectly tight for him, and only for him. It felt as if he was already too close to cumming.

This was the moment Peter had been waiting for so long. His eyes rolled back as his father filled his hole with his cock. He matched Tony's thrusts by moving back and riding Tony's dick as much as he could. He was not allowed to cum yet, Tony had his grip on Peter's cock to prevent the cum from flowing out.

"You like that huh? Your own father fucking your hole?"

Peter had no words to say, he was moaning, blabbering, drooling all at the same time. He could only manage to moan out or shake his head as a response. He was in utter bliss.

"Such a whore, taking his own dad's dick in his ass" Tony laughed.

Tony's thrusts grew more aggressive with every passing second. This was perfect for both of them, it was too good. Tony pushed Peter's head forcefully against the dildo that he was choking on.

"That's it baby. I know you can do it, take your daddy's cum baby," and with that Tony reached his high. His hot cum coated Peter's insides so deliciously. He still thrusted to cum deep inside his son.

Tony back out and Peter whine at the loss of his father's cock in his ass. Peter's hole looked so pretty with Tony's cum dripping out of it a little, wide open, red and deliciously abused.

"Daddy, daddy I wanna cum. I wanna cum so bad!" Peter begged like a dog after his dad pulled him off the dildo to pick him up and place him on the sink counter. His head was swollen and angry, ready to burst.

"Go on baby, cum on daddy."

Peter shot his cum so hard, directly onto Tony's lower abdomen.

"Baby I told you to cum, not make a mess."

"Sorry daddy, I'll clean you up" Peter said and lowered his head to lick his own cum off his own father's sexy body. He drank up his sweet cum in no time.

Tony kissed Peter tenderly and held him close.

"Did you enjoy that baby?"

"Daddy I loved it! I've always wanted this, wanted you. This is perfect!"

"Oh baby, daddy has wanted this for so long too. Especially after jerking off to you every night." Tony winked.

"Wait, wait what?!"

"Oh you are not exactly the quietest you know. And I see you fucking me with your eyes all the time"

"Well um, it's more like I daydream about getting fucked by you daddy.."

"Did I make your dreams come true baby? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes daddy! I'm so happy, can we do this every night please? Please daddy?"

"We can fuck anytime you want baby boy, anywhere and anytime."

They both smiled and kissed lovingly, holding onto each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how horny this made you :D 
> 
> Send in requests/suggestions for more taboo content <3


End file.
